


The Divided Line

by ElicitObtainer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Cute, Cute Vision (Marvel), Dark Past, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fear of Discovery, Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Funny, Heartbreak, Human Vision (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Infinity War (Marvel Comics), Manhattan, Mind Manipulation, New York City, Philosophy, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Canon, Protective Vision (Marvel), Psychological Trauma, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sassy Wanda, Slow Romance, Smart Vision, Sokovia (Marvel), Sweet Vision (Marvel), Teamwork, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElicitObtainer/pseuds/ElicitObtainer
Summary: A Wanda and Vision fanfic where the events from Age of Ultron still happened, just without Vision on the team.Vision was originally built together for Ultron’s purpose, but the plan doesn’t exactly go right. Stark manages to get his hands on Vision, but stores him away for the safety of everyone. Little did the Avengers realize that Vision had successfully woke up and secretly escaped Stark Industries to discover his own purpose. He then meets Wanda, who is in a similar predicament as him, and they both try to find the answers they desperately search for.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Fitting In

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello everyone! I am very excited to share my first Marvel fanfic. I apologize in advance if the story settings or story events are a bit inaccurate, but for the sake of this story, please do not let your knowledge of Marvel overshadow my mistakes haha! I hope that you enjoy a little Wanda/Vision story, and hopefully I can share more of this work-in-progress with you all. Without further ado, please enjoy :)

It has been a few weeks since the events of Ultron happened. Not that Vision exactly knew what happened in detail, he wasn’t there to fight with the Avengers. Tony Stark had wanted to bring him to life, but the Avengers agreed that it wasn’t a good idea, especially since Ultron was a very terrible example of what Vision could become.

To Stark, Vision was known as Jarvis, his very helpful AI who he later replaced with FRIDAY. Stark believed that his business with the Jarvis robot was incomplete, and the transfer between Jarvis and the synthezoid did not finish. This wasn’t exactly true, though. In fact, Stark had successfully transferred Jarvis’s system into Vision, and with the mind stone implanted on his forehead, and with a small little boost of energy, he was able to be brought to life. He wasn’t exactly sure how, but here he was, awake, living. Without Stark or anyone knowing what happened.

The only difference is that Vision didn’t look like a robot.

He looked human.

Vision knew that he wouldn’t fit in with looking like his synthezoid self, and with the fear that Tony Stark and the Avengers may find him, he wanted to blend in with everyone else. The first thing he did after he fled from Stark Industries was turn off his tracking device, by gods, why did they even add that in the first place. Absolutely no privacy. Some people may ask why he decided to escape, and truthfully, he had no reason. The only reason he had was that he had no reason to do what he did. He just did not want to be stuck in a very claustrophobic, casket-like box, stored away from the world.

So maybe that was a decent reason, yes. He did not want to be held captive, yes, that was an excellent reason. There was just one small problem.

He did not know what his purpose was.

Surely he knew about the basic events of Ultron, and most definitely put the pieces together that he was created for the intentions of Ultron’s use. But, with Ultron gone, what was Vision’s purpose? What was he to do now? Was he useless? Could he be useful, in a way?

Well of course, he could. He could be useful to Tony Stark.

But he was stored away, instead, so technically Stark found him useless as well.

If this could anger Vision, it would, but somehow Vision had other priorities in his flooding mind. Like, where was he supposed to reside now that he left? And, how was he supposed to blend in with the humans if he could not exactly… eat? Or drink? Or shower? Ah yes, these were very important questions for him, and the sooner he blended in with everyone, the sooner he could find his reasons for existing.

Here was Vision, overthinking again after a couple of days of having left Stark Industries. The synthezoid-man had been roaming the streets for days, yet luckily nobody had noticed his witty self. Perhaps people did not really focus on others in the streets of Manhattan. Maybe Vision was just fitting in perfectly.

“Nice costume, grandpa!”

Vision, with a quirk of his brow, looked down at his outfit. Okay, so maybe he wasn’t quite wearing the modern clothing that everyone did, but it was the only thing he could find that didn’t require money. In fact, he may or may not have found it in a nearby dumpster, but his outfit wasn’t that bad! A simple pair of blue jeans, perhaps with a few rips here and there, and an exceedingly tight, buttoned plaid long sleeve shirt. It honestly looked like something that came from the 70s, and very much smelled like it hasn't been washed since then. Either way, Vision was clothed and couldn’t be bothered by the rude comments or stares, whenever he received them.

As he strolled down the busy streets of Manhattan, he noticed through the windows of a store a television screen. Within the screen, there showed video footage of what seemed to be the Avengers. This instantly caught Vision’s attention, and he walked straight over to the front of the window.

People walked right past him, but one simply stopped as well as he did. She stood a few feet away from Vision, and Vision felt a sense of unusual energy. It was an odd feeling, a feeling that spread across his forehead and caused quite a bit of throbbing, intense pain. He let out a soft grunt, shutting his eyes as his hand flew to his forehead. What was this feeling? A throbbing, stabbing pain. It must be coming from the stone, but it was hidden beneath his disguise, there was no way anyone would see it.

And this was true, nobody could see it. If people noticed him, Vision just looked like he was having a really bad headache.

The figure a few feet away from him noticed Vision’s unusual reaction to watching the tv screen, and hesitantly walked over.

“Is everything alright with you?” 

Vision looked up quickly to see the woman, standing no more than a few inches away from him, who looked a bit worrisome. 

“Oh, yes, I am just fine,” he replied, lowering his hand. This was not true. Now that the woman was closer, his head throbbed harder. He winced, “Agh.”

“Clearly fine,” the woman shook her head, “Do you need help? You might be having a really bad migraine.”

“Not a migraine, really, migraines tend to signal the pain on one side of the head. Usually causes sensitivity to light and sound, nausea, and are commonly recurring, and I don’t quite show the symptoms of any such, ever,” Vision spoke, “Perhaps just tension.”

The woman scrunched her nose slightly at his answer. That wasn’t exactly what she expected as a response. What a weirdo. An interesting weirdo.

“Well, alright. Suit yourself,” she shrugged, turning around, ready to walk off before Vision spoke up.

“How long were you standing near me, by any chance?” Vision asked, which earned a questioning look from the woman. He elaborated, “I only ask this because my head started to hurt the moment I began watching the television, and I assume that you were watching it too, behind me.”

“Maybe the tv gives you headaches. Why would me standing near you be any reason for that?”

“It’s just that… I’ve seen tv for a couple of days now, every day actually, when I walk around this area, but this only time when someone is near me and approaches me, then I get this throbbing pain.”

The woman narrowed her eyes at Vision, “So you’re telling me I am the reason for your headache?”

“Hypothetically speaking. It is only a working theory, you see, it only happened this once because you approached me.”

“I’ll give you a theory. Maybe you give yourself these headaches because of how absolutely crazy you sound. Your own brain can’t even handle your thoughts.”

“Well,” Vision paused for a moment, “That… can presumably be correct, in a sense. I have been overthinking a lot recently. This is actually the most I have been thinking. I am a thinking thing.”

The woman, who was pretty much confused and weirded out by the man, was about to walk off when the tv screen caught her attention again. “Hush,” the woman spoke, turning her attention to the tv. Vision followed her actions, staring at the screen as it showed the Avengers once again. There he saw Iron Man, who he obviously knew to be Tony Stark, then the Hulk, he knew him too, Mr Bruce Banner. Then, spider man… no he never really interacted with him, but he seemed like a good kid. Black Widow, she seemed nice, pretty kick-ass too. Thor, the man with the interestingly long hair and hammer. And… wait, she looked familiar.

Vision and the woman next to him were standing in what felt to be hours of complete silence, the only sound of the busy Manhattan streets having been zoned out as their attention focused on what they saw.

“Isn’t that..?”

“Me,” the woman spoke, horrified, “They’ll know I’m here. I have to go.”

“Wait,” Vision spoke, “They? The… The-”

“Avengers,” the woman said.

“How would they know you’re here? You’re trying to escape from them?”

“Wouldn’t you?” She asked, glancing up at him. Vision noticed this look, a very riveting look. The way her eyes spoke, her words acting only as the outside picture of what really hid underneath. What did she mean? Could she see right through him? What he did? How he escaped? “It doesn’t matter what you think, anyways. Look, I hope you feel better, and maybe get some help too. Don’t tell anyone that I was here.”

The enticing woman began to twirl her fingers, and he noticed small, red forms of energy building in her palms. He couldn’t let her leave, not just yet. 

“Wait!” Vision reached to stop her, placing his hand on her arm. It was risky, and she almost used whatever was forming in her hands to push him off. Luckily, his words had stopped her actions, “Perhaps.. Perhaps we can both get some help. Get away from the Avengers, if we must.”

“What are you talking about-”

“I need to know more about you, Wanda Maximoff, and I need you to hide us away from the Avengers.”


	2. Unspoken Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello everyone, thank you for reading the first chapter! I hope you are enjoying it so far. This is a short chapter because the next one is definitely going to be stepping into some new waters and be longer. This one is just to get the foundation of the story. :D I hope you enjoy, take care.

_“Perhaps… Perhaps we can both get some help. Get away from the Avengers, if we must.”_

_“What are you talking about-”_

_“I need to know more about you, Wanda Maximoff, and I need you to hide us away from the Avengers.”_

“You know the Avengers?” Wanda asked, baffled by such a response from the man. She had to admit, this took her aback, but she couldn’t let her guard down. This man could be tricking her, trying to use her. The last thing she needed was another trip into the gutter.

“More like they know me,” replied Vision, “But I can assure you, you and I are in quite similar situations.”

“How do I know they didn’t send you for me?” asked Wanda, stepping back from the taller man, “Huh? Who are you?” She became more defensive, and her fingers began twirling with those red energy forms. Vision quickly noticed her hands and quirked a brow, tilting his head.

“You don’t want to hurt me.” He softly spoke.

“But maybe you do.”

“You know I don’t,” said Vision, making a few steps towards her. Maybe if he could show her that he was the good guy, that he didn’t want to hurt her. Wanda raised her hands up, and he reluctantly stopped, “Wanda..”

“You don’t know me!” spoke Wanda, “Stay away from me!”

“You’re causing a scene. I thought you didn’t want to be noticed,” Vision raised his hands, free of any magical powers that Wanda currently had in her own. He could sense her fear, and he understood it.

If any random person approached him, claiming such things as he did, he would be just as fearful. Except he wasn’t, because he was a robot, and she wasn’t. He didn’t quite feel as any human did. Fear wasn’t programmed into him. Neither was.. well, any kind of emotions or feelings. They were learned, practiced. And right now he was trying, very hard, to be calm and understanding of her situation.

Wanda noticed the small crowd of people surrounding them, watching her magical hands twirl and create the red energy forms she was known for. The magic that helped the Avengers fight and kill Ultron. The magic that made her unpredictable, unstable, unsafe. This was who she was, and everyone around them witnessed it.

Slowly, she lowered her hands and locked eyes with Vision, who never broke eye contact with her. He was an interesting man, this one. Not afraid of her magic, not afraid of what she could have done to him in seconds. It was as if he knew she wouldn’t hurt him. 

“What do you want?” she asked quietly.

“To help. To understand,” Vision replied, “We may have more in common than what you favor.”

“You don’t even know me,” she scoffed, “What makes you think I would need help from some stranger? I don’t trust you. I don’t trust anybody.”

Vision let out a sigh, placing his hand on his forehead, “I felt it. Right when you came near me, when we were watching the television.”

“Is this about your headache again? Look, I told you-”

“The mind stone.”

Wanda paused.

“The.. the mind… what do you know about the mind stone?”

“Everything you do, and more,” Vision spoke. He stepped forward, now nearly inches away from Wanda. He still felt the throbbing pain of his forehead, the hidden stone beneath his skin gleaming, begging for the power that the woman possessed, “Please, Wanda. We must talk.”

Never would she have thought she would be following a strange man into the nearest restaurant they found, but here she was. There were just so many things that were wrong with this situation, but somehow she didn’t feel it with him. She had dealt with worse, and besides, she had her powers to protect her. This man was no match for her, anyways. 

They both sat down at a booth table, their waiter handing them their menus and preparing them with waters for their drinks. Truth be told, Wanda was beginning to get a bit hungry. It had been all day since she had put anything in her stomach, but she didn’t have a lot of money.. and judging from how the man sitting in front of her had dressed, he didn’t have much either.

“I don’t have enough to cover the both of us,” she spoke up, which earned a slight chuckle from Vision.

“You needn’t worry. I’m actually not hungry,” he replied, setting the menu down, “But you’re more than welcome to treat yourself. I won’t judge you. I don’t really have the.. capabilities to judge, or consume, anyways.”

Wanda couldn’t help but smile slightly at his words. He was such a weird man.. a weird, yet intriguing man. She couldn’t tell that he wasn’t joking, but earning her smile was definitely a great step in the direction that he was hoping they would get to.

“You haven’t told me your name,” said Wanda, “You know mine.”

“You’re quite popular.”

“If I had to guess, your name would be William.”

“William?” Vision chuckled, “How come?”

“Have you heard of William Shakespeare?” She asked, “I’m sure if he was still alive, he would talk just like you.”

The waiter came before Vision could respond to her. Wanda had settled with ordering the grilled chicken; an interesting, yet common choice. Vision politely refused to order for himself, and settled with the glass of water that he has yet to touch. As much as he wanted to blend in with the humans, there was only so much he could do before he became incapable of certain practices.

He decided to continue their conversation where they left off once the waiter walked away.

“No, my name is not William, but it is a wonderful and common name for a man. I could definitely see how you’d assume such a title,” Vision gave her a small, sad smile as he began to think. He didn’t really have a name, now that he thought about it. Tony used to call him Jarvis, right before he had programmed the synthezoid, and Ultron.. well, he didn’t know if Ultron had any planned names for him. Maybe Tony was going to continue calling him Jarvis, and if so, well, he could not use that name for himself.

“Well you’re lucky I didn’t assume Aristotle or Plato. Those were definitely my second choices,” Wanda chuckled, “So? What do I call you then? Weird man? Stranger Danger dude?” 

“Vision,” he answered. 

“I’m sorry?”

Vision blinked a few times as his voice faltered at the name. It sounded perfect to him. Vision. An implication to his purpose: a vision of what he could become, of what he was supposed to be. Yes, indeed, it sounded perfect to him, but very odd to, well, he supposed, everyone else.

“Your name is Vision?” Wanda asked again, “Like.. just Vision?”

“Yes,” He spoke, “Just Vision.”

“Huh..” She slumped back on her seat. She kept her eyes on the man, on his expressions. She could tell that this was definitely uncommon for him. Maybe he wasn’t quite used to talking to people. Maybe he was just a bit antisocial, or inexpressive, or just really great at hiding his emotions.

When her food came, she was thankful that there was some kind of distraction from their conversation. While Vision believed for this to be going successfully, Wanda began to think the complete opposite. She was planning to ditch the man after she pays for her bill, hoping to never encounter him again. But then again, he knew about the one thing that originally got her to agree to come: the mind stone.

What did he know about it that she didn’t? How did he know about it in the first place? The last time she heard of it was through Tony Stark, when he was talking about bringing the synthezoid that was Ultron’s creation to life. The robot was to have the mind stone, and that was the last she heard.

Of course, her history with the stone was not a pretty reminder. Her experiences with it were one of the main reasons she is who she is today: a powerful being who is still learning how to wield her gift. The mind stone was a memory, a beacon of change, an object stronger than any person in itself. Whatever it did to her changed her forever, and the thought of the mind stone only encouraged her to continue the conversation.

Vision tried his best not to stare at the woman in front of her as she ate her food. The last thing he wanted was to make her uncomfortable, but the silence between them was certainly deafening.

“I suspect you want more information on how I know about the mind stone,” he spoke up.

“Yeah,” Wanda replied as she gulped down half her glass of water. She noticed the man didn’t even lay a finger on his own glass, “Not any regular person knows about it. The Avengers have mentioned it a few times, and it used to belong to, well, other people prior to that.”

“I am not a regular person,” Vision said, “What would you say, if I told you, that the mind stone is the one thing that could be the connection between you and I?”

“I would call you crazy.”

“Right, but suppose it was the truth,” he exclaimed, “The mind stone is extremely powerful and you, as well, yes? This is just a prediction from my knowledge of the stone’s history. Enlighten me, Wanda, on why I feel this unspoken understanding between us?”

Wanda shifted in her seat as she listened to the man. He was right. She did feel this unspoken understanding between them. Of course, she had thought about leaving a couple of times in the span of the hour that they’ve been sitting here, and tried to use her magic against him before that. But there was always something in her mind stopping her. It could be because she wanted to know about the mind stone, but maybe that was the one thing that had brought them together, here, in the first place.

“You can feel it, too.” Vision spoke. Now he was reaching over for her hand, in hopes to guide it to his head. The pain that emerged due to the stone on his head could lessen, he just needed to know he wasn’t going crazy. He needed to know that he wasn’t the only one that felt this.

“No,” snapped Wanda, pulling her hand away from his grasp, “Don’t.”

“I’m sorry.”

Wanda fumbled with the money in her pocket before placing it on the table. She gathered herself, standing up from the booth and stealing one more glance at him. Her eyes were mixed with confusion, anger… and most of all, suspicion. While his was filled with pure.. Emptiness? She couldn’t quite read him, and she didn’t care to try. Without another step of hesitation, she stormed out of the restaurant, leaving him with nothing more than the money on the table for her meal and his full glass of water.


	3. Find Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was really fun to write :) let me know if you're enjoying it so far!! I'd love to hear feedback.

A few days have passed since their last encounter, and Wanda was beginning to wonder why she couldn’t get Vision out of her head. There was something off about that man, clearly there was more to him than she knew. Of course, she had only met him once, but there was no logical explanation as to how their encounter made any kind of sense to her. Unless, there was that _unspoken understanding_ that he mentioned to her. What did that even mean? It’s not like she’s ever seen him before that day. 

Even then, their first time meeting could have gone much worse. He could have tried kidnapping her, he could have been working for Stark and tried to persuade her to rejoin the Avengers, he even could have just been a crazy person that wanted to hurt her, or literally anything, but instead he wasn’t any of those. Despite them getting off on the wrong foot, he was still somewhat kind to her. He offered to help her and give her information about the mind stone, but at what cost? How could he benefit from it?

Because people never do anything for free, there is always something that comes out of it. Which is what worried Wanda the most. Trusting people was never really her thing, especially after she lost her brother, Pietro. That was really what set her back from going to the Avengers. Sure, they were kind to her, especially Natasha and Clint, but even then, she didn’t feel like she belonged there. She didn’t feel like a hero, she felt like a loser. Literally. She lost everyone she cared for. 

It was why she left the Avengers in the first place. They had tried to persuade her to stay, to let her know that she was welcome to join the team at any time, but she constantly refused. She couldn’t see herself working with them again. What if she actually became friends with them? Who was she going to lose next? Natasha? Clint? 

Her heart and mind were closed off to anyone in the world. She preferred to be by herself and on her own, with nobody to tell her what she had to do, and nobody to rely on for anything. She liked living in her apartment in Manhattan, even though she felt deep down that she may have to relocate soon. Somehow, after seeing herself on television as an Ex-Avenger, she feared that they were going to try to come back, or that she was going to be threatened in one way or another.

Some days she would go out in the streets of Manhattan, but ever since she met Vision, she had stayed home. She wanted the days to pass and hopefully to not see him again. It wasn’t that he was a bad person, but the feeling that he gave her just made her confused, and Wanda hated being confused.

But today she realized that she couldn’t force herself to stay home just because of one silly encounter. Besides, what were the chances of her seeing Vision again? There were thousands of people on the streets all day. So Wanda put on a red hoodie and a pair of black jeans, a simple yet successful disguise, and headed out the door to her apartment. Today she was going to face reality, and continue to live her life as if nothing had happened.

-

Vision was already getting used to living in the streets on his own. He wasn’t homeless or anything. Well, technically, he was homeless, but he didn’t find a reason to own a home anyways. He was a synthezoid, a robot being without the use of kitchen appliances or queen-sized beds. He didn’t need sleep. His programming worked fine twenty four hours a day, and he definitely didn’t need food, unless he wanted his sprockets to get messed up.

There was always something weird about being in the streets though; people. And not just any kind of people, Vision has had some weird encounters with specific kinds of people. There were other homeless people, who he respectfully passed by without a blink of an eye, and the pickpocket people, who couldn’t steal what Vision didn’t even have; money. Either way, this didn’t stop people from approaching him, and today was definitely not an exception.

As Vision was going towards a small alleyway, he noticed a group of unfamiliar faces. Is this what most people called a gang? He wasn’t entirely sure, and his programming was not helping him with stopping him from crossing through. Eventually he gained the attention from the group of guys, and was immediately stopped when they spoke up.

“What are you doing around these parts?” one of the men asked, which stopped Vision on his tracks.

“Oh, I’m just crossing through,” Vision responded, giving them a delightful smile, “Please, continue on. I won’t be a bother.”

“You already are a bother, this ain’t your street,” another man spoke up and made his way towards Vision, “Get lost.”

“I can assure you, I am in the process of leaving. If you would excuse me-”

“Check this out, guys, man’s got a sick outfit on,” the first guy said. It was true, Vision managed to find a different outfit that fit quite well with his preferences. This time it was more of a suit, but he wasn’t complaining. The only thing is that it made him look expensive, and he did not have a penny to his name.

There were three guys who circled Vision now, making it difficult for him to leave. He could fly off, but then that would be very suspicious and it definitely wasn’t normal for humans to do. He just had to settle this the human way.

“Perhaps we could compromise?” Vision asked, “Negotiate. Whatever you desire, if I have it, I will be more than happy to provide.”

“Now we’re talking,” the first man chuckled, “Your wallet,” he said, and reached for his pocket knife. As did the other two men surrounding Vision, “Now.”

“My.. wallet.. Right..” Vision murmured. He didn’t have a wallet. What was he to do now? Here he was, surrounded by three men who had knives pointed right at him. And he had… well, he had his powers. But he refused to use them. No, he couldn’t risk being found, and he couldn’t risk being brought back to Stark. 

His life was literally on the line, though.

How stupid could the smartest synthezoid be?

“I believe I have it right here,” Vision dug his hand into his pocket, hoping to spare some time so he could come up with a quick plan. It wasn’t quite working. He didn’t know how normal people handled these situations. “Maybe, my other pocket,” he chuckled slightly, to which the impatient men realized Vision was wasting their time. Vision continued to dig his other hand into his empty pocket, shaking his head.

“He’s bluffing. Let’s show him not to stumble upon our streets again,” the first man spoke. With that, the three men began to swing their knives at Vision.

Vision was taken aback by the actions, but his instincts quickly kicked in and he blocked their swings. He couldn’t risk fighting them, otherwise he would break into his robot form. Blocking was his best option.When one man swung his knife and missed, another man tried the same tactic, and this was making Vision angry. Letting out a huff, he smacked one of the man’s pocket knives off his hand, which earned a few words Vision would prefer not to remember hearing.

“Oh, you’re dead now!” the first man yelled out, but was immediately blocked by the synthezoid man. Another swing at Vision, and luckily he had missed, leaving enough room for Vision to punch him off his feet. Even though he didn’t want to result to violence, these men were not giving up, and the only thing Vision wanted to do was escape as human as possible.

“I apologize,” spoke Vision, who then swung and punched another man to the ground. Now two men were on the ground, bleeding from their noses. Only one man stayed on his feet, and he didn’t look too excited to fight back, “We don’t have to do this.”

“Yes we do.” The man responded. He looked younger than the other two, and clearly more scared.

“I can sense your fear,” Vision said lightly, raising his hands up, “Look, I won’t hurt you.”

“They’ll hurt me if I don’t hurt you,” the man said. His hand that gripped the knife was shaking. Vision truly felt bad for him.

“Let me try to help you.”

“No! I know exactly who you are. You’re a monster,” This made Vision do a double take.

“What?” Vision asked, completely shocked. The man knew who he was? Nobody knew who he was...

The little distraction was enough for the first man to drive his knife into Vision’s back, which earned a loud scream from the synthezoid. He fell to his knees quickly, beginning to panic.

Vision’s back was slowly turning from his human self to his robot self. Surrounding the knife jab was red, carbon vibranium forming. His power to withhold his human disguise was falling. Even though no blood stained the ground or his back, he still felt the extreme pain as any human would, being stabbed. 

This was it, he was going to be seen in his true form. 

So much for fitting in.

“Vision!”

He heard a woman’s voice call out his name, and the screams of the three men quickly flooded his ears as they were thrown across the streets of the alleyway. Red magic spilled all around him, and he could barely comprehend what was happening. Vision couldn’t make out the woman’s figure, but he knew that voice instantly. His sight was fading, his breath was halting, and the last thing he could remember was being lifted into the air before he passed out.

-

Maybe she should have not left her house after all. The only thing it brought was more problems, but here Wanda was, back in her apartment with one-too-many guests. She had to be honest, if it was anyone else, she may have walked off and mind her own business, but she knew Vision. She instantly recognized him, and saw the fight between him and the guys in the alleyway. She didn’t know how or why, but her mind had told her to walk past there, and when she did, she had seen Vision stabbed and on the ground. She couldn’t let him suffer, not if she was able to help.

She had used her magic to throw the men away from Vision, and lifted him up in the air. They had flown back to her place, but by the time she had arrived, she noticed that the blonde man was passed out. What she also noticed was that the man was… not quite a man.

Wanda was able to rest him on her couch and began to heal his wounds. Where the knife had jabbed into him had spread his true vibranium self, and with him knocked out from either the pain or the injury, Vision had lost his power to disguise himself. Wanda realized that Vision wasn’t a man, he was a synthezoid.

“No wonder..” she whispered to herself, as her hands worked around his wound. She had patched him up quite good and hopefully had healed whatever broken wires or sprockets that were affected by the stab. 

If she had to be honest with herself, this wasn’t as big of a shock as it should be. She had met very interesting people, and non-people, ever since she had worked with the Avengers. She literally helped destroy Ultron, so she had seen her fair share of robots. The only difference was that Vision was trying to pass as human, while Ultron wanted to be seen as a robot. Why?

What was Vision’s motive? 

And where on earth did he come from?

As she waited for him to wake up, Wanda began to think of answers. Who did Vision belong to? Did he get lost? Was he stolen? Did Vision actually belong to anyone? Was he one of the last survivors from Ultron’s team?

Was he part of Ultron’s team? If so, Wanda had to get rid of him. But he was so nice to her, he couldn’t be like Ultron, right? Unless he was trying to use her. She wouldn’t be surprised.

Wanda quickly got herself a glass of water and walked back to Vision. He was still on her couch, eyes shut and body unmoving. She took the time to observe him. At this point, no ounce of human form was covering Vision’s true self. She saw the red and grey vibranium that covered his features from head to toe. Luckily, even if his human form disappeared, his clothes didn’t. 

There was one thing that didn’t quite match with his colors, though. As Wanda’s eyes roamed the robot’s features, she caught the gleaming yellow stone that was implanted on his forehead. It looked very familiar to her, and it was as if she could feel it’s energy fuming out of it. 

“Is that…” She was completely drawn, and she moved closer and closer, before Vision’s eyes shot open.

Wanda screamed, spilling the water all over herself and stepping back. She tripped on the coffee table behind her, but quickly gained her balance before she could hit the ground, “Jesus!”

“Wanda?” Vision asked, his breath caught at the sight of the woman. He had no idea where he was, and nothing looked familiar except for the redhead woman. She groaned in annoyance, wiping off the water that was now spilled all over her clothes. 

“Sorry,” She muttered and her cheeks flushed with the realization that she was literally inches away from his face when he had woken up. He probably thought she was a weirdo, “I wasn’t expecting you to just, well, wake up so suddenly.”

“Where am I?”

“My apartment,” she said, “You remember what happened?”

“I simply cannot forget, my memory is without fault,” he murmured and slowly sat himself up. This was when he realized his hands were red, and he was in his real form.

“Because you’re programmed without fault,” Wanda replied, “Your brain is a computer, right? I guess you forgot to mention, when we met, that you’re secretly a machine.”

“The thought may have slipped my mind,” Vision said with guilt, “It was not supposed to be like this.”

“But now it is,” Wanda spoke, and sat on the coffee table across the couch. Now she was facing Vision, eye to eye, and she beamed with the need for answers, “So now you have no choice but to start talking, otherwise it won’t end well for you.”

“Is that a threat?” He asked, tilting his head.

“It could be,” she narrowed her eyes, “I don’t know how long you’ve been here, but need I remind you that not too long ago, there was a war between the Avengers and robots. Were you part of Ultron’s team?”

“I was not.”

“Are you a restoration of Ultron?”

“I am not.”

“Do you have any association with Ultron?”

“I do,” Vision answered, “I am a product of his creation, but it is not him who programmed me, just him who designed and created my form.”

“Then who programmed you?” Wanda asked.

Vision stayed silent.

“No…” Wanda whispered, her realization hitting her like a truck, “You are what Tony Stark was trying to build.”

“He succeeded,” Vision sighed, “He did not want to release me because I could possibly be a threat, but I have no intentions to hurt humans. I am on the side of life.”

“Ultron wasn’t.”

“Ultron wasn’t,” he repeated, “Perhaps I have no way to prove that you can trust me, but you are the only one that knows that I exist, that I am alive right now. Tony Stark doesn’t know that I have escaped.”

Wanda shifted her weight as she listened to Vision. So he had escaped Stark Industries. She couldn’t quite blame him, she wouldn’t have wanted to stay there either. But what was his reason?

“He will find out,” Wanda said, “And he will do everything to bring you back to his lab. When he finds out that you left-”

“I will be imprisoned again,” he spoke. His voice sounded hurt, Wanda noted, and she could understand that feeling.

“The gem that’s on your forehead, was that what was giving you headaches?” She asked, changing the subject.

Vision brought his hand up to the stone on his head, letting out a tiny chuckle, “Gem,” he whispered, “I told you that I had information about the mind stone. What I did not specify is that.. I _am_ the information embedded in the mind stone.”


End file.
